


C'est si bon

by imanotaku



Series: A Love Supreme [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: Nothing else can replaceJust your slyest embraceAnd if you only wouldBe my own for the rest of my days





	C'est si bon

Since Hank laid his eyes on him, it was never the same. Antonio was something different. He saw so much filth and managed to come out whole. He was so pure. Every aspect of him drew Voight in. It was refreshing and crushing at the same time.

Antonio was an angel. Hank wanted him all to himself. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn’t let him go. Everlasting love, something everyone looked for. He spent so many nights thinking about how Antonio’s love would feel. The kisses, the embraces, everything. It was within hand reach, but he couldn’t grab it.

When he finally felt Antonio’s soft lips against his chapped ones, Hank was a changed man. His chest tightened, his heart exploded and his mind spun. It was like an overdose. They ended in his room, tangled in the bedsheets. And Voight only adored him more. He ran his fingers through Antonio’s body, memorizing every inch.

He was in paradise. But Hank still wanted more. On a quiet night, Voight got down on one knee with a ring between his fingers. He wasn’t even able to finish the question before Antonio leaped into his arms, tears in his eyes.

Voight smiled. Now everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
